


Back Home to the Place Where I Belong

by BLA2006



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLA2006/pseuds/BLA2006
Summary: Bodhi tucked his face into the crook of her neck, whispering, “I didn’t think I’d see you again.”---Jyn left the Alliance after Scarif. Now Cassian looks to bring her back into the fold.





	1. Chapter 1

_Take me back home_  
_Where the blood runs through my soul_  
  
_\---_

Jyn Erso shivered as the sun began to set. She started to pack up the contents of her fruit stand, pretending she didn’t see the young girl who slowly grabbed a few pieces of fruit before taking off through the street market. Every now and then she let the children that hung around the market take something. They needed it more than she did after all, and she knew that if their families were able to, they would pay her back.

All her items gathered up, she wrapped her scarf around her neck before beginning her trek home. Spring was slowly arriving to Nova II. There was still a chill in the air, but it was nothing compared to the winter that had just left. Winter had been particularly long and hard, especially since she was alone. She was used to it, but that didn’t make the cold that made its way through her home each night any more bearable.

The moment she walked through her door she knew something was wrong. The chair that normally sat up front was gone. She used it to hold things she didn’t want to carry all the way into the house, coats and such. It had been there when she left this morning, so this meant someone had either been there, or was still there. Pulling the blaster she kept in her back holster (old habits never die), she began moving towards the main room.

The whoosh of the door opening woke him from his light slumber. He opened his eyes and stood, adjusting his belt and vest as Jyn came barreling around the corner, blaster drawn.

 _“Kriffing hell, Cassian!”_ She snapped, lowering her weapon. “I could have shot you!”

Rebellion Captain Cassian Andor smirked. “But you didn’t.”

“What in the force are you doing here?” She demanded as she made her way to the kitchen to deposit her bags on the counter. She didn’t bother asking him how he got into her house. It wasn’t important, and he would most likely lie.

“That’s how you great me, after all this time?” She came back into the room to find him standing in the same spot, that stupid smirk still on his face. “The last time I saw you was,” he paused, grimacing at how easily he had started to speak of their last encounter.

Scarif. It was something she was still trying to forget. The nightmares had lasted for months afterwards. She would have one now and then, usually during the summer, when Nova II had wildfires.

Somehow they had all survived. Once she had been medically cleared and knew the rest of Rogue One was stable, she left. Running was what she was used to, after all. It was part of her DNA.

Cassian studied her, trying to see what changes he could spot. She was thinner, if that was possible. There were also bags under her eyes. Her face however, still held the same determined, stern look he had been met with the first time he saw her.

“It’s good to see you Jyn.” Silence filled the space between them. Jyn shifted her weight and crossed her arms over her chest. “I saw you at the market.”

“Did you?” Now it was her turn to study him. She desperately wished she had forgotten what he looked like. Maybe if she had, it would be difficult to see the changes in his face. But somehow, even after several years, she could remember every detail.

His hair was longer now, and his right eyebrow had a scar over it. She figured it was only a few days old, since it was just now starting to scab over.

“You didn’t stop that girl from taking fruit from your stand. Why?”  
  
She cleared her throat. “I know what it’s like to be hungry.” Cassian felt a piece of himself break. Of course she would take pity on a child. If he was being honest, he would have done the same. They both knew what it was like to be so hungry there wasn’t a word for it. To be uncertain of where your next meal would come from, or how soon you would have it.  
  
“Why did you leave?” She flinched and looked away from his gaze. She couldn’t bear seeing the sadness in his eyes. “I woke up and they said you were gone.”  
  
She shrugged her shoulders and turned, making her way into the kitchen. “They made me a deal, remember? My Father for my freedom.” She began unpacking the items that were sitting on her counter.  
  
He followed her, but stayed in the doorway. “You could have stayed. We needed you Jyn.” He didn’t say that what he really meant was _he_ needed her. Waking up to Bodhi at his bedside, telling him that she had decided to leave, nearly broke him.  
  
She stared at her hands as she pressed them to the countertop. After just over a year she thought she had moved on. They had only known one another for less than a week, after all. But having him here in her home, in front of her, brought up past feelings. “What do you want from me Cassian?”  
  
He moved into the kitchen, with her watching him from the corner of her eye. “I was told by a contact that the Empire has moved all their data files to Vardos. I’ve been ordered to recover as many as I can and destroy the base.”  
  
“And you figured you’d stop by on your way there?” She quipped.  
  
He smirked as he leaned his body against the counter. She pretended not to notice how he winced as his back pressed into the marble. His injuries still plagued him it seemed. “I need a partner. Someone who can handle themselves. Someone I can trust.”  
  
“What makes you think you can trust me?”  
  
“Because I know you.”  
  
“But you don’t know me Cassian. Not really.” Cassian narrowed his eyes as she moved to pull a mug from the cabinet. “You can tell Draven my answer is no.”  
  
“Draven’s dead.”  
  
The mug slipped from her grasp and shattered on the counter. She stared at the pieces, finding it hard to speak. “When?”  
  
“Last year. We were stationed on Hoth. The Empire found us.”  
  
A lump formed in her throat as she said a silent prayer for the General. She hadn’t been his biggest fan when they had met, but she knew his death was a huge loss for the alliance.

“I can’t go back, Cassian. I can’t.” He huffed and stuffed his hands into his vest pockets.

“So you’ll do what, sell _fruit_ for the rest of your life?” She flinched at his words.

“It’s a quiet life. Do you know how long it’s been since I haven’t had to look over my shoulder or sleep with one eye open?” Her nostrils flared as she spoke. “I was _tired_ Cassian. Tired of fighting, tired of running, tired of losing people to a cause that could fall apart at any second. The rebellion is all you know. I get that. But my life has always been about looking out for myself.”

He pushed himself off of the counter, paced through the small kitchen a few times before turning to look at her.

“What would your Father say, Jyn?”

Her stomach tightened and her hands gripped the counter until her knuckles turned white. _“Don’t.”_ She growled. “Don’t go there Cassian.”

“I’m going to go there. What would he say if he found out you could help the rebellion, but you turned away from us? What would he say?”

“You told me he would have been proud of me. On that beach, when we thought we were going to die. That’s what you told me.”

“And I still believe that Jyn. I know he’d be proud of you. But I also know he’d want you to see this through.” He moved towards her, striding through the kitchen in just a few steps. “When’s the last time someone fought for you? When’s the last time you had people around you that could be your family?”

 _Saw._ She thought. But even then, it was never a true family. They looked out for one another simply because if one of them failed, they all failed. Not because they actually cared about each other.

“Let us be your family. We had it before Scarif. It was there. I could see it. I can’t remember the last time I had someone, not just the rebellion, to fight for. Let me be that. Let me fight for you Jyn.”

The tears that had been collecting in her eyes began to fall. He was right, she knew he was. The one thing she’d wanted all her life was a family. A true family. Now he was standing in front of her offering her that chance.

Cassian reached for her, took her hand in his, his thumb ghosting across her knuckles. “Please.” She took a shaky breathe and opened her eyes. They connected with his and she nodded.

“Ok.”

It didn’t take long to gather her things. She’d been on Nova II for awhile, but she had never needed much. She filled two bags with clothes, a few paper books, a (stolen) data pad and her assortment of weapons. She hasn’t used most of them, save for the blaster she stole from Cassian before the mission to Jedha. The most important possession, her kyber crystal, still hung around her neck.

“I’ve got one stop to make.” She told him as he took a bag and they walked out of the house. He noticed how she didn’t look back. He supposed there was no need to.

They walked in silence back to the main area of town, where the market had been set up. Cassian followed Jyn through several side streets. Finally she stopped at a home. She pulled a bag of fruit out of her pack and placed it on the doorstep. Cassian couldn’t help but smile as he watched her. For someone who had been through so much in her life, she was still a giving person. He didn’t say anything as she turned towards him, simply nodding before leading them back down the street.

The knot in her stomach grew as they approached the ship. Was she making the right choice? What would everyone say when she came back? How would those she left - Baze, Chirrut, Bodhi - react to her return? Especially when she had left them all behind. She didn’t have time to dwell on her thoughts, as K-2S0 appeared at the edge of the ship.

“Jyn Erso.” The droid tilted his head, as if trying to remember who she was.

“K-2.”

“You have been gone for 398 days, 17 hours and 9 minutes.” He told her as she and Cassian made their way up the ramp.

Her cheeks flushed. She shifted the bag that hung on her shoulder as a way of stalling. “Is that your way of saying you missed me?” She teased. From the corner of her eye she saw Cassian’s face pull into a smirk.

“I am a droid. I do not possess the ability to miss anyone. But I will say, Cassian has been what organics would call broody since your departure.” Cassian coughed loudly and muttered an order to be quiet at the droid.

Jyn lowered her bag before dropping into a seat. “I missed you too, target practice.”

“Is this the contact you told Senator Mothma you needed to locate?” K-2 asked and turned to look at Cassian. Jyn’s head whipped around at the question.

“Kay…”

“I do not see how Jyn Erso could be considered a contact, seeing as you have not seen or heard from her in over a year.”

“Kay…”

Jyn stared at Cassian. “They don’t know you were going to find me?”

K-2’s head swiveled back towards Jyn. “That is correct. The last message we received from base was from Bodhi Rook, who was asking Cassian to bring back some Corellian rum. I told Cassian it was an inappropriate use of communications but he,”

“Kay!” Cassian snapped before rubbing the space between his eyes. “Let’s get going.” K-2 looked back and forth at the two of them before lumbering into the cockpit.

“Corellian rum?” Jyn asked slyly as Cassian sat down next to her. “You were on Corellia? That’s several days away from here.”

He shrugged silently, his gaze dropping to his boots.

“So you’re turning Bodhi into a proper rebel, huh?”

Cassian chuckled. “You could say that. We bonded after you…”

“Left.” He stayed silent and didn’t look at her. “You can say it, Cassian. That’s what I did. I left. I’m not proud of it, but I will admit it.”

Cassian turned his gaze to her. “All that matters is you’re here now.” Her cheeks flushed red and she looked away.

Before she could respond K-2’s voice called from the cockpit. “Cassian, are you planning on piloting this aircraft?”

Cassian sighed and rolled his eyes towards the ceiling. “Duty calls.” He told her before standing up and making his way to the pilot’s chair.

Jyn listened to the two banter with one another for a few minutes as they prepped for take off. Once they were in the air she lowered her body onto the seat and wrapped her left hand around the kyber crystal as her eyes closed and and she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm going back home to the place where I belong_   
_There's nothing like it_

_\----_

Jyn woke to the smell of caf and opened her eyes to find Cassian sitting across from her. He silently handed her a mug as she sat up. She wrapped her hands around it and smiled as the warmth spread up her arms. As she took a sip her eyes widened.

“Where did you get this?” She demanded. It wasn’t alliance caf. It was too sweet and it actually tasted good.

“He stole it from Senator Mothma.” K-2 answered from the cockpit.

“Kay!” Cassian barked.

Jyn choked on the drink. “Stealing from Senator’s, Cassian?” She teased.

Cassian rolled his eyes and leaned back into his seat. “I didn’t steal it per say. She left it in the council room and I took it.” His eyes shinned with mirth. “What they give us on base is crap.”

“Oh I remember.” She turned her attention back to the mug, savoring the sweetness of the drink. Once it was empty she set the mug on the ground between her feet. “Did you tell the others you were going to find me?”

Cassian shook his head. “No. I didn’t want to get their hopes up, you know? In case I didn’t find you, or…you refused to come with me.” She watched as he picked at his nails. “I think Chirrut knows. He always seems to know what I’m up to.” He shook his head in amusement. 

It made her heart happy to hear the guardian’s name. She had hoped he and Baze had stayed with the rebellion.

“So where are we headed?”

“Takodana.” He tells her how it took time to find a place after Hoth. Before they found Takodana they spread the alliance throughout different parts of space. It had been very inconvenient, and most couples and siblings had been split up, which caused a lot of stress. Everyone was relieved when they were all back in the same location.

“And how long till we get there?”

“Should be a few days, assuming we don’t run into any problems.”

“Cassian, we’ve received a message from base.” K-2 called from the cockpit. Cassian nodded silently and made his way over, slipping on the headpiece.

“Captain Andor.”

“Cassian, it’s Bodhi.” Cassian’s face split into a grin at the sound of his friends voice. “I just wanted to check in. How’d the mission go?”

“It went well. We should be home in a few days.”

“Good to hear mate. Did you find what you were looking for?” Cassian’s eyes flickered to look at Jyn, who had pulled out one of her books. 

“I did. Listen, tell the others to meet us in the hanger when we land. I’ve got a surprise.”

“Better than cornelian rum?” Bodhi questioned.

“Much better. Andor out.” He hung the headpiece on the wall and made his way back to Jyn.

Jyn had forgotten how easily traveling through space could throw your sense of time off. It only took them three standard days to reach Takodana, but it felt much longer. As K-2 piloted the ship through the forest, Jyn felt a sense of shame wash over her.

They had all been so close by and she had never known. Thoughts tumbled in her head as she tried to think of what she would say to Bodhi, Baze and Chirrut. She regretted not telling them goodbye, but she had learned long ago that goodbyes only made things more complicated.

K-2’s voice shook her from her thoughts as he relayed the landing information to Cassian. As K-2 guided them in, Cassian stood. 

“Ready?”

Jyn took a breathe. “No.” She said then forced a smile. He smiled back and began collecting his things. She took one more deep breathe before raising herself up and following him.

The three of them stood together as the ramp lowered. As the bodies of Bodhi, Baze and Chirrut slowly appeared Jyn’s stomach tightened. She and Cassian walked down the ramp side by side. His hand hung close to hers and she wished she had the guts to grab it.

Chirrut stood in-between the two other men, a smile growing on his face. As they approached and Bodhi made out who it was next to Cassian, his mouth dropped in shock. Baze’s ever serious mouth grew into a small (but noticeable) grin.

They stopped a few feet from them and before Cassian could say anything, Jyn whispered, “Surprise.”

Bodhi continued to stare, his mouth gaping. Finally he stuttered a few words. “What…how?” He glanced back and forth between Cassian and Jyn. Jyn shrugged her shoulders, unsure of what to say. She bit down on her tongue, fighting the urge to cry from the emotions bubbling up.

Chirrut extended his hand forward, which Jyn took, intertwining their fingers. “Welcome back little sister.” Cassian grinned as Bodhi moved forward, wrapping Jyn in a hug.

Bodhi tucked his face into the crook of her neck, whispering, “I didn’t think I’d see you again.” They hadn’t known one another long, but Bodhi had felt a connection to Jyn. Most likely due to her Father.

“I’m sorry,” she glanced at the other two. “I know you all have questions but,” she turned to look at Cassian.

“We need to go speak to Senator Mothma.” He told them.

“We’ll see you after.” Bodhi said, his eyes still on Jyn. “No running this time.”

She nodded her head in agreement, giving his hand a squeeze. “No running.”

The base reminded her of the one on Yavin 4. It was a stone building, comprised of many tunnels. The air wasn’t as thick here as it was on Yavin, something she was grateful for. Both she and Cassian were silent as they walked through the building. 

When they approached what she assumed was the council/war room, a guard gave Cassian a silent nod. Jyn watched as Cassian pulled his shoulders back and straightened to his full height before entering.

A table similar to the one on Yavin sat in the middle of the room. Directly across from them several communication techs were conversing in a huddle. Cassian cleared his throat and the technicians scattered, producing a woman in white.

Senator Mothma.

Her eyes flicked between the two of them, and her face remained emotionless. “It’s good to see you Captain. We were starting to wonder if you had gotten lost.”

“My apologies Senator. I had some personal business to attend to.”

“I can see that.” Mothma lowered herself into a seat. She turned her gaze to Jyn. “Sergeant,” she paused, realizing that Jyn no longer required the title. “Jyn. I want to thank you for everything you did for us in the battle of Scarif. I truly believe had you not been a part of the mission, the Alliance would have been crippled, and Rogue One would cease to exist.”

“Rogue One?” Jyn questioned and turned her eyes to Cassian. “There’s still a Rogue One?”

“After the battle, Captain Andor requested we form an intelligence team.” Jyn’s gaze stayed on Cassian as Mothma spoke. “It is currently made up of himself, Captain Rook, Baze Malbus, and Master Imwe.” 

Jyn felt a sense of pride swell through her, hearing Bodhi referred to as Captain.

“And K-2.” Cassian added.

“Of course. Now Captain Andor, I do believe you owe me an explanation as to why you went off course to fetch Ms. Erso from…”

“Nova II.” Jyn supplied.

Cassian cleared his throat and shifted his weight. “I would like for Jyn to accompany me on the mission to Vardos.”

Mothma pursed her lips. “I see.”

“It’s not a highly classified mission,” Cassian explained and stepped forward. “and having someone,”

“I made a mistake.” Jyn interrupted. Cassian turned his head to look at her. “It was a mistake leaving. I thought I knew what I wanted, but I was wrong.” She gulped and stared straight at Mothma, channeling the strength she had possessed the first time they met. “Please. Let me help.”

The Senator stood and folded her hands. “I would be a fool to turn down someone willing to help the cause.” Cassian kept himself from breaking into a smile as Mothma turned to him. “You’ll need to debrief her as soon as possible. We’re a little short on rooms at the moment, but we’ll have something ready when you return.”

Jyn tilted her head in thanks. “Thank you Senator.”

“Good luck, to both of you, and may the force be with you.”


End file.
